Diseases and injuries of the vertebral column are a common cause of morbidity. Treatment for diseases and injuries of the vertebral column, particularly for ruptured vertebral disks, includes rest, physical therapy, pharmacotherapy and surgery. Another common treatment is the application of traction to distract the vertebrae adjacent to the ruptured disk to relieve pressure created by the ruptured disk material.
A myriad of devices has been developed to apply traction to a patient's vertebral column. Disadvantageously, however, most of these devices are either complex or cumbersome, or require trained healthcare personnel to place the device on the patient. Further, most traction devices tend to be uncomfortable to use overnight as they restrict natural movement during sleep.
Therefore, there remains a need for a device for applying traction to the vertebral column which does not require trained healthcare personnel to place on and to remove. Further, there remains a need for a device for applying traction to the vertebral column which can be worn comfortably while sleeping.